Tal y como la primera vez
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Siempre que se le acercaba, no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde que la conoce, siempre sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Ahora, teniéndola tan cerca, el nudo se hacía más grande y más pesado. MariaxSakura.


No era común para ella el que estuviera en el dojo de entrenamiento. De hecho, no era común estar ahí para ninguna de las dos, pero, afuera llovía y las habitaciones tenían filtraciones de magnitudes inmensas. Agradeciendo a una reconstrucción pobre del nuevo teatro de la ciudad.

Así fue como Maria Tachibana y Shinguji Sakura estaban encerradas en enorme cuarto de piso mal colocado y resbaladizo. Viéndose las caras a cada momento que la samurái se tomaba para recuperar el aliento y, a juzgar por sus repentinas estocadas torpes, no le era lo más agradable. Pasar tiempo con Tachibana-san, además de los ensayos teatrales y las prácticas con los Koubou, era algo nuevo para Sakura, aunque no se estuvieran diciendo absolutamente nada.

Pero, cruzar mirada con ella, verla sonreír y después notar como pasaba el pañuelo por el cañón de su arma, tan firme y suave a la vez, era suficiente para que la empuñadura de su Arataka se volviera escurridiza y amenazara con caer. Más de una ocasión la joven Shinguji le dio la espalda y volvió a lo suyo.

Y, aun así, simplemente era inútil.

Escuchar los ´clicks´ y ´clancks´ del metal ser desensamblado y vuelto a ensamblar, era suficiente para distraerla y regresar los ojos a la rubia que, oh, ¡sorpresa! De alguna manera recorrió los casi cinco metros que las separaba para verse parada frente a ella, torciendo la boca y haciendo girar el carrete de la pistola con el pulgar. El sonido metálico, siendo tan parecido a una de las serpientes de cascabel cuando viajó a los Estados Unidos de vacaciones. Se sintió amenazada. Los nervios volvieron a dominarla al sentir el frío del cañón chocar contra la piel de su cuello, en un ligero vaivén.

"Maria-san…"

Sus recuerdos la devolvieron a años atrás, cuando, torpemente, entró a la habitación de la rubia para ofrecer una pobre disculpa por arruinar aquella presentación de teatro. Al momento en que esa misma pistola de seis balas le apuntó directo a la cabeza. Pero, esta vez, a diferencia de esa ocasión, no sentía exactamente miedo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, para disfrutar más a fondo de la sensación de ser recorrida, desde el cuello hasta el hueso de la cadera, de regreso, pasando por sus pechos. En ese instante, los botones de su uniforme de asalto eran abiertos, uno a uno, de una manera tan diestra, con la punta del arma.

"Oh…" La Arataka, inevitablemente cayó al suelo, también la pistola y fue sustituida por las manos de Maria. Sakura se aferró como a la chaqueta de la más alta, mordiendo su labio.

"No te pongas dura." Con un susurro, Maria le pidió, rozando su oreja con los labios. "Por favor."

De manera más amena, Maria, con uno de sus brazos la rodeó por la cintura, doblándola para que arqueara su espalda, brindándose ella misma el cuello tan pálido de la nipona, besándolo ligeramente. Los pequeños puños sobre su chaqueta se apretaron más, haciendo rechinar el cuero. El mensaje se entendió por completo, así que, siendo aún más delicada, la recostó sobre el suelo. Capturó sus muñecas, alzándolas sobre su cabeza. Sonrió y carraspeó un poco la garganta para que le prestaran un poco de atención. Los zafiros de Sakura se mostraron, dilatados.

"¿Me dirás acaso que no me extrañaste en ese viaje tan largo que hiciste a tu pueblo natal?" Un beso en sus labios la hizo volver un poco en sí, Maria sonrió de nuevo.

Sakura enrojeció, la punta de su nariz hirviendo. Desvió el rostro e infló sus cachetes. Maria sonrió a un más, una ligera risilla escurriéndose por sus labios. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más firmeza, invitándola a un pequeño combate, donde sus dientes y lengua participaron, separándose ruidosamente.

"Sabía que sí." De nuevo la cara de la samurái no tuvo precio.

"Solo me fui unos días. Actúa como si no me hubiese visto en semanas."

"Es que así fue como lo sentí." Un soplido fuerte sobre su frente, moviendo su fleco. "No pongas esa cara, es cierto. La próxima vez llévame a mí, en lugar de al Comandante."

La mirada de Maria volvió a afilarse, se recostó en el suelo, de lado y recargándose cara en uno de sus codos, con el otro brazo rodeó por el vientre a Sakura, preparándose a utilizar la fuerza si a ésta se le ocurría levantarse. Un par de sandalias, conocidas y de acero, se plantaron a poco menos de un metro de ellas, Sakura, torció su rostro y justo como la rubia había predicho, intentó ponerse de pie, sin éxito.

"Kanna-san—" La mano de Maria ahogó sus palabras.

"Creí que no vendrías a entrenar hasta dentro de una hora." Volviendo un poco más a su personalidad, la tiradora no se molestó en saludar a la recién llegada, disgustada.

"Agradézcanme que vine a avisarles." Se cruzó de brazos e inclinó un poco su cuerpo. "Yo que ustedes, me levantaría y buscaría un lugar más privado. El escenario está inundado, así que la Directora decidió que el ensayo de la obra sería aquí."

"Ya veo." Sin liberar su captura, se puso de pie, sujetando a la más joven, de manera posesiva, por la espalda; sus dedos se entrelazaron, haciendo presión sobre el vientre de Sakura. "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para que lleguen?"

"Conociendo a Sumire y su estrés pre-función, unos segundos."

Aunque fue por un segundo, Kanna vio claro como Maria formaba una especie de puchero, antes de regresar a su mirada fría de siempre.

"Cuando dijiste que harías lo posible para pasar más tiempo con Sakura-chan, no creí que sería de manera tan directa." Estiró uno de sus brazos y palmeó la cabecita de la samurái, quien estaba ardiendo en vergüenza al atar los cabos de la conversación. "Tranquila, pequeña, el secreto está a salvo conmigo." Dio media vuelta y salió por donde llegó, cerrando las puertas corredizas. "Sumire, ¡hola! Vaya, eso fue rápido." Se escuchó del otro lado de las delgadas puertecillas.

"¿Lo… sabe?" Maria asintió, poniendo su mentón sobre su cabeza temblorosa. "¿Desde cuándo?

"Umm… Creo que un par de días después de que invité a salir la primera vez."

"Oh. ¿Por qué no me dijo?

"Lo olvidé. Lo siento."

"Está bien… Pero, me sigue asustando, Maria-san, nuca sé lo que va a hacer."

"Eres una Shinguji, debes estar acostumbrada a esperar inesperado."

"Pero… no es lo mismo."

"¿Te molesta?"

Atreves de las puertas de papel, las figuras de Kanna y Sumire se veían perfectamente, discutiendo, como pasaba en cada segundo que esas dos cruzaban palabra. También se escuchaban sus voces mezcladas, la castaña con un tono más chillón y escandaloso. Ninguna de las dos se esforzó por tratar de comprender de lo que hablaban, ya se daban una idea.

Sakura respiró ruidosamente, poniendo sus manos sobre las de la rusa.

"No." Contestó después de varios segundos de aguantar la respiración. "Solo desearía que fuera un poco más sutil cuando se acerque a mí para… umm…" Se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada. Maria rió, imaginando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"No prometo nada."

"Ya lo sé."

De nuevo una risa, resultando de lo más coqueta para la menor. "Salgamos, quiero un café. Te invito un poco de pastel."

"Pero, está lloviendo."

"No importa. Vamos"

Cuando Maria estaba a punto de acercar la mano al borde para deslizar la puerta, el enorme cuerpo de Kanna la atravesó, con Sumire encima, quien le jalaba las mejillas, mientras la pequeña Iris gritaba asustada para que se detuvieran. De repente a Sakura le gruñó el estómago, casualmente.

"Creo que un pastel sería buena idea." Nerviosa comenzó a caminar, jalando a la rubia de la mano, haciendo lo posible para que no fueran notadas por nadie. Exitosamente salieron del área sin ser vistas, huyendo casi despavoridas, riendo.

-_No importa cuántas veces hayan sucedido. Cuando se me acerca, siempre siento que es como la primera vez—_


End file.
